Блог участника:Колючая Звезда/Советы по переводу. Часть 1
Если вы хотите помочь вики со статьями, но не чувствуете в себе достаточно сил для написания текста с чистого листа, вы можете переводить уже готовые статьи с английской вики, конечно, если знаете английский язык. Во многом хороший перевод опирается не только на знание английского, но и знание русского, на умение перенести мысль из чужого языка в свой. Перевести отдельные слова можно и через словарь, но хороший перевод требует гораздо большего – составить цельную и верную картину происходящего. Мне хочется, чтобы вы научились обрабатывать текст, и поэтому дам вам несколько советов, которые, на мой взгляд, вам пригодятся. 1. Онлайн-переводчик – можно, только осторожно Велико искушение забить текст в онлайн-переводчик, например, Google переводчик, и положиться на вариант, который он предложит. Но пока машинный перевод не может полноценно заменить человека, особенно в переводах сложных текстов, где языки, к тому же, сильно отличаются друг от друга. Работу даже самого «продвинутого» переводчика нужно проверять, хотя бы потому, что в тексте оригинала могут встретиться опечатки и ошибки. Одна буква – и переулок (alley) превращается в союзника (ally). Я уже не говорю о многозначных словах, где без контекста выбрать правильный вариант невозможно. Даже если переводчик даст вам перевод слов, он не всегда сможет правильно связать их в предложение. Читать такие переводы иногда просто невозможно, и понять английский текст бывает проще, чем русский. Возьмём для примера любую фразу из любой статьи английской вики: When a fire starts on the moor, Tansy is said to have already limped out, and noses Willow away from the fire (биография кошки Пижмы). Google переводчик даёт нам следующее: Когда начинается пожар на торфянике, пижма, как говорят, уже захромал, и носы ивы от огня. Первая часть предложения в порядке, хотя и там можно поспорить о значении слова moor, но дальше творится нечто странное. Никто о Пижме ничего такого не говорил, о ней просто сказано, что она… (страдательный залог, он же пассив) Что же она сделала? Явно при пожаре она не начала хромать, она хромала до этого. Out означает направление наружу. Дословно она «выхромала» наружу, но в русском языке нет такого слова, поэтому можно предложить, что «она, прихрамывая, выбралась наружу». И наконец, у ив не бывает никаких носов. Она просто толкает Иву (имя котёнка) носом подальше от огня. Поэтому, пожалуйста, прочитывайте, что даёт вам переводчик, и возвращайтесь к сложным местам текста, которые выглядят странно и непонятно. Можно также использовать переводчик как ещё один словарь, если другие вам не помогли. Может быть, он подаст вам идею о подходящем переводе. 2. От слова к слову Когда мы видим незнакомые слова, то обращаемся к словарям. Хорошо, если словарь даёт ответ на наш вопрос, но бывает, что значений или оттенков значения у слова несколько. Если вы сомневаетесь, какой перевод выбрать, и если ваши знания вам это позволяют, поищите значение слова в толковых словарях английского языка, например, здесь. Поняв общий смысл слова, вы сможете подобрать подходящий перевод. Возьмём существительное wail, о котором толковый словарь по ссылке выше говорит: A prolonged high-pitched cry of pain, grief, or anger (долгий пронзительный крик боли, печали или гнева). Глагол wail означает издавать подобный звук. Вероятно, если персонаж в этом месте по сюжету издаёт крик злобы, говорить, что он причитает (один из предлагаемых вариантов в словаре), нельзя. Скорее вопит, кричит, может быть, стонет. Если вам встретилось неизвестное имя собственное или название какого-то вида, например, травы, наведайтесь в английские поисковики или английскую википедию и поищите там статью на эту тему. Это даст вам нужную информацию, а в лучшем случае (что касается википедии) в статье будет ссылка на русский аналог, где можно узнать русское название или принятую передачу имени. В статье под названием Holly есть интервики на статью Падуб, где дано другое его название – остролист. Не уверена, что каждый словарь даст оба варианта перевода, и это может ввести в заблуждение или запутать. Наконец, если вы хотите узнать, как выглядит то или иное явление, предмет или существо, воспользуйтесь поиском по картинкам на иностранном языке. Вторая часть блога→ Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Советы